1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tooth brush holders and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable toothbrush holder for holding toothbrushes of varying sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tooth brush holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, tooth brush holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,199; U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,182; U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,743; U.S. Pat. No. 1,023,641; U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,851; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 341,510.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable toothbrush holder. The inventive device includes a base, two rods and a bar. The base has a top surface and a bottom surface. A securing means secures the base to the vertical surface. The first rod has a first end, a second end, and a middle portion. The first end of the first rod is fixedly mounted to the top surface of the base. The second rod is substantially identical to the first rod. The first end of the second rod is fixedly mounted to the top surface of the base. The bar holds the toothbrush against the top surface of the base. The bar has a first end portion and a second end portion. The first and second end portions each have a bore therethrough. The first rod extends through the bore on the first end portion of the bar, and the second rod extends through the bore on the second end portion of the bar.
In these respects, the adjustable toothbrush holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding toothbrushes of varying sizes.